creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InappropriateName
Product Description Take all the clarity and brilliance of a full sized Buttchocolate and put it into the palm of your hand with this new, marginally improved, portable model. The new, slimmer design allows for easier control, while still allowing maximum flexibility and resilience. That's because we've built Buttchocolate on a robust framework that supports full compatibility with other systems, but doesn't sacrifice the original mesquite flavouring, or that signature crunchiness you've all come to love. Forged in the Himalayas by genuine Appalachian steel smiths from the Andes, and then hand-woven into intricate patterns designed to match even the most problematic complexions, you'll see a difference after only a few days of using Buttchocolate. Each piece in the full collection is hand-numbered, and accompanied by a certificate of authenticity, and is guaranteed to only rise in value. Available in rose, fuschia, coral, salmon, pink, and midsummer harmony. Sized S, M, L, XL, and Can't Fit In My Ford Festiva (CFIMFF). (Do not take internally, unless you're into that sort of thing.) Not available in all states. Only in gas or solid. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:A BadAss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 03:44, June 28, 2011 Impressive. Your rough-riding ways - and, you know, the veins-coursing-with-hellfire thing - have earned my alliance. Be grateful, badass one. Call me if you ever need a guy reduced to ashes with only a salt grinder and determination. Javer80 02:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) - hey you seem to have done alot of stuff on here, can you tell me how to write a story?? i really dont know how and its bothering me...if you can plz help Rich Russell 01:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) - I love your profile -.- Rich Russell 03:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (talk) 04:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) {C oops, I thought you started the war. Unb&. Bill9929 (talk) 04:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, you're not site banned. Are you stuck in an autoblock? If so all I need is the BlockID# Bill9929 (talk) 06:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (talk) 21:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello BadAss one, you are of my liking. Diffomega 19:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hehe. Total badass Getting censored by SOPA? Kick Sopa IN THIER BALLS. hi {C . Bill9929 (talk) 01:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 1 week for: being an asshat and refusing to stop doing so after I told you MULTIPLE times. If you're still banned after your alloted time is up, please contact an Admin or Chatmod. Thank you. 21:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned IT ENDS! 19:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I didn't kick you...I'll remove the ban. 20:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Unkicked You were joinflooding. I suggest getting a better connection. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 05:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Yep Wanna keep it that way? 03:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat Alright, but if you start shit again or be a huge jackass again, I'm indefinitely banning you from chat. 01:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Please do not bring up Linkstar in chat. 01:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) NOW I tell you? I told you about a minute after you sent me your message :/ 04:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) uh sure I guess One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 19:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned I've examined your recent behavior and have decided to unban you from chat, as you seem to be acting more civilized. However, if you break the rules again it will be a permaban from chat. Cheers [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 19:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) dunt jon floid kthx, you'll be unbanned when you inform me that your iinterwebs are better DAMNED KIDS! 05:19, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I once killed a man with his own mustache and a grape... who's more badass now?DemonicUlquiorra 18:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Your Favorite Nightmare You are a worthy adversaryDemonicUlquiorra 17:48, May 10, 2012 (UTC) hello hmmm... redigit gimme my gungir back 07:03, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:HEY Cool story bro. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 20:00, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 18:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Neverimding. Looks like I can't go that low. 2 hours it is. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 18:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Banned from Chat... are you still banned? 'Cause it's near impossible to tell with your username and your "Aka" y'know? ^_^ Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 23:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for the edit on 173. :) Deth Kro 03:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Want to talk on another wiki? Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 23:25, September 27, 2013 (UTC)